1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, to electronic devices having memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firmware or operational parameters used to control operation of a system may be stored in non-volatile memory (NVM) and loaded from the NVM to prepare a system for operation. The system may not operate properly if the configuration information stored in the NVM is not retrieved properly during a system start-up process, such as when transient fault conditions or other errors during the startup process cause the NVM to provide incorrect information at the expected time. Such lack of coordination of the memory operation with operation of the rest of the system can cause the system to attempt to operate with erroneous configuration information and to fail.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.